Two missing moments
by MiOnEtheBeSt
Summary: There you go, two missing moments from HBP. Please read, and reviewing doesn´t hurt either.
1. Dumbledore´s funeral

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I´d be traveling around the world, not writing fanfiction.

A/N: Hermione´s POV at Dumbledore´s funeral.

I am looking at his tomb, but still I can´t believe it. All of it seemed a horrible nightmare, but nothing more then a nightmare. But when Hagrid came carrying his body, shaking with tears, it hit me, terribly, painfully. He was gone. Gone. He wouldn´t be there to help them anymore. How could I not have thought about it before now? I was refusing to believe it, and it had been easier this way. Now, I have to deal with this pain. I had been too worried about Harry to pay any attention to myself. They were considering to close Hogwarts! That´s not really a big deal, I think, as long as I have Harry and Ron by my side. But I can´t fool myself. I can´t bear the idea that I´m never going back to this castle where I lived the most wonderful years of my life, where I learned the meaning of true friendship, and that that it´s way more important then being the best student in the year.

While I´m thinking all this, I stop crying. As the funeral goes on, however, the fear of the different life I have in front of me hits, and I cry again, but this time I feel protecting arms around me, and a warm hand in my shoulder. I look at my right to see Ron, and think that it was in this castle that I´ve met my true love. I lose control when I look into those sweet, and at the moment, caring eyes, and hug him, still crying, as tough my life depended on that touch. To my surprise, he hugs me back, not awkwardly, but in a comforting manner. I realize he´s crying too, and hold him stronger. I was making a mess with his robes, but I´m sure he doesn´t care. Surprising me once more, he says, close to my left ear, in the sweetest voice in the world, " Don´t worry. It´ll be alright", and I feel chills down my spine. At that moment, I believed him, and felt like nothing else could go wrong. How could it, if my baby was protecting me from all evil? At that moment, evil felt so unreal! I feel so much love that evil is not understandable to me. At that moment, nothing else mattered, just laying like that forever.


	2. Ron gets poisoned!

A/N: Hermione´s POV in HBP, when Ron gets poisoned.

I run towards Harry, my heart racing not from running, but out of fear. This couldn´t be true, surely McGonnagal was mistaken. Nothing can happen to my Ron before I tell him how much I care, it wouldn ´t be fair!

" Harry, what happened?" , I demand to know. He tells me everything, while I get more and more nervous and start to bit my lip. Without another word , I run in the direction of the hospital wing, thinking only that I need to see him, my heart desperately needs to know if he ´s going to be alright. I finally reach it, but the doors are closed! My heart sinks. I feel my legs trembling. Was does that meant? All I can think of is that the worst was happening. I was losing my love, my life! I walk to the nearest window, and rest my arms in the windowsill, my hand in my forehead. It can´t be a nightmare, because whenever I think about Ron is to dream about him. Harry and Ginny were talking about how it could´ve happened. I just catch a few words of what they´re saying, none of it was important. All that matters to me was what was going to happen. I don´t say a word. Speak isn´t important, and I´m afraid to blow up if I do. Finally, after what seemed hours of waiting, we´re allowed in. He´s unconscious, but my heart lifted when I heard the word ´alright from Madame Pomfrey. I feel a happiness greater then any I´ve experienced before. He looks so cute. I wish I was alone to run my hands in his adorable red hair. I wonder what it feels like. It must be soft. Then I remember the bitter reality: he has a girlfriend, and it isn´t me. I control my tears, they were threatening to fall. Only Ron can do this to me, I think. One moment is pure joy, and the other, sadness. That same sadness that swept through me in the very worst day of my life, the day I saw him in the arms of another. I decided to join the discussion to stop thinking about it, and say something about the person not knowing Slughorn very well. Then, a sound comes from Ron´s bed:

"Her-my-nee"

I feel joy again. Not only he was trying to speak, and that has to mean he´s getting better, but he said my name! I look at him, like all the others, to see if he was going to say more, but he just mumbles unintelligible words. I´d give anything to know what he was saying, I bet it´s about me again! But…I hear an annoying voice inside my head….it could only mean that he didn´t want to die without being friends with me again…friends and nothing more. And that thought makes me sad again. But it really doesn´t matter, because even tough I feel those alternated emotions, one of them was stronger then all others: the happiness of knowing that he would still be here, maybe not with me, but he would be here.


End file.
